The History of the Time Skip
by SuNzZ
Summary: This explains how Hit perfected his Time Skip, or at least how i think he did. Not all of this story will be with the correct timeline as I had not included the part about Hit being over 1,000 years old. This might include strong language. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1 - Training Days

**Note: I don't take any credit for Dragon Ball Super, I am merely writing my first FanFiction. If you have any feedback or comments, leave them down and I will reply to you as much as I can. Thank you.**

"Argh!" Hit threw his fist down at the ground in frustration. The ground cracked. All day and night he'd been practicing his technique, but could never fully use it. His anger grew day by day, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. Hit decided to sleep otherwise he feared he might do something rash.

Hit was an assassin, well known by everyone in town. If someone needed to die, Hit was your guy. However, during one of his assassinations, he'd managed to slow down time unintentionally. Ever since, he'd been training to fully expand and use the technique. He had succeeded on some days, but could never do it back to back. This annoyed him to no end, so much that he gave up all his time to perfect it. However, it wasn't nearly enough as it only brought more frustration. He was devoted to this as he'd met people from Universe 7, mainly the saiyan known as Son Goku. He'd been told Son Goku was stronger than him, and despite his protests he knew it was true. This was what drove him to perfect his technique. Hit was helped by Unviverse 6 saiyans Cabba and Caulifla. They trained to no end with Hit, all of them practicing their individual techniques.

Then it happened.

Hit intentionally slowed down time. No, he _stopped_ time. Hit couldn't believe it. Even though it was only for a short while, he still stopped it. Hit thouhgt for a moment. _If I can perfect this then that could mean... no way._


	2. Chapter 2 - First Encounter

**Note: I don't claim or own Dragon Ball Super, I am merely writing a FanFiction made of the top of my head. If you have any questions or suggestions or feedback, please leave them down below. Also, I do try to read all of the reviews, and don't think that if I don't reply I haven't read it. Everything you guys and gals write down, I will take it into account and try to add it into the next chapter. Thanks for reading, and enjoy...**

Hit peered the corner, sweat dripping down his entire body. His assassination target was there, however he had a weapon of some sort attached to his wrist. It was **11:55 pm.** This was one of Hit's hardest assassinations yet, and the payoff was HUGE. Hit's red eyes were stern, focusing only on his target. The time was not right, too many people were looking. Hit instead decided to focus on his heart rate, slowing it down to keep himself calm. With this assassination, Hit would be able to move house into a much nicer hideout. He was sweating like crazy. Hit's fists were clenched tighter than ever. But the time was still not right. The target was moving. He needed to be alone, no matter he cost. It was raining, it was getting dark and cold. This wasn't expected. It was now or never. Motivated by money, Hit went to strike. Unfortunately, his target saw him and fired. Direct hit. Hit crumpled down to the floor in shock. He had failed. But he was not dead. There was still a chance. Hit's target advanced slowly, weapon ready for another shot. Hit didn't dare move. The only sign that showed he was still alive were his eyes, but they faced the opposite direction. Fists clenched, Hit faked his own death. Unknowingly, Hit's target dragged Hit into a dark alleyway, supposedly trying to hide the "corpse". It was still raining, and it was raining badly. The alleyway looked like something out of a horror film. Old, worn out concrete tiles, rotting walls, overflowing bins, dirty animals. It wasn't somewhere anyone would willingly go.

The plan was working. Hit's target has not even the slightest clue.

Hit stiffened his body to make it harder for his target to drag him. The target obviously looked stressed, working into Hit's favour. It was very tempting to strike, but if he did, his target had a chance of shooting him right into his chest, and even if he did strike, he wouldn't be guaranteed an instant death. Rain dripped off the back of his coat, creating small puddles of water. Some of the rain came to the front, dripping down onto his many abs then finally falling off of his foot. Hit's large red eyes enlarged with stress. This was _stressful, even for Hit. He preferred his targets to be dead before 2 am, but that was clearly not happening._

Jordan **(Hit's target)** opened a gigantic green bin, and immediately regretted it. The smell was terrible, almost as bad as when a rat dies in a vent. It took Jordan a minute to recover, then proceeded to try and place Hit in the bin. Hit took this as an insult, a personal one because his target was putting him in the trash. Because he was trash? Because he wasn't good enough? Well, Hit'll show him.

"Zzzzz...Zzzzzz" Jordan peered into the bin, and saw that someone thought it was a good idea to have a nap in the bin. _Well,_ thought Jordan, _at least he'll have a friend._ As Jordan was getting ready to throw Hit in, he felt something cold and wet hit him in the face. Startled, Jordan staggered back from the force of the thing. Standing in front of Jordan, was a living corpse. It was breathing, standing, fully functional, and it didn't look happy either.

"Well, thought you killed me, didn't you?" snarled Hit. "B-b-but I-I thought that you... but I ... How!?"

Hit smirked. This idiot obviously had no idea how to use his weapon to its fullest, and Hit was still very young for his race. But, 2 or 3 more shots like that and Hit may actually end up in the bin for real.

Hit swiftly moved side to side, perfectly dodging every shot fired at him, and looking for a chance to strike. Jordan was scared for his life, and he had every reason to be as he was facing a master assassin. He didn't know it then, but Jordan would make this assassin's assassinations MUCH easier.

Jordan's fingers trembled on the trigger. That was a grave mistake. Such a big mistake that would cost him his life. He should have shot another blast. Hit saw his chance and advanced, slowly, taking his sweet time to take in the sight of seeing the boy who'd almost killed him shaking in fear. "Please," said Jordan "P-please let me live!"

"Sorry, I've got a contract with your name on it"

"But... but I haven't even... i barely know you!!"

"Yeah, I don't know you either. I can tell you who sent me though"

"No... no i don't want to know who sent you"

"Why? Everyone else does"

"Because... BECAUSE I WON'T DIE TODAY!!!"

Hit was startled at this comment and let his guard for a split second, but he let it down for a split second too long. Jordan fired. Hit's eyes were bulging. He looked down at his chest. It was smoking. Hit crumpled down to the floor.

"Any last words?" Hit was too shocked to say anything, no, he was too shocked to process what had happened. "Huh, that's a surprise, thought you'd be less pathetic. Guess you're all talk."

 _All talk? ALL TALK!?_ Hit thought. _Well, I'll show him._

At least, he tried to show him, Hit quickly realised that he couldn't move his body. The impact of the shot had paralysed his entire body. _Damn it! DAMN IT!!_ Hit managed to slowly tear his eyes (which were wider than they had ever been) off the ground to Jordan. Except than he couldn't see Jordan, only a blue light aimed straight at him.

"Now then, burn in hell." _No, NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!_ Hit pulled his arms over his face for protection, but it was like defending a boulder with a feather. Jordan's bolt fired. Hit closed his eyes and braces for the worst... And nothing happened.

"W...what?" Hit asked himself. The blue bolt that should have killed him was frozen in midair. Even the rain had stopped falling. In fact, even though Hit didn't know it then, all of time itself stopped. It was ... something. "H... how is this happening? This is... something I should take advantage of, whilst it's still here."

Hit groggily got to his feet and began to experiment with his new power. Well, he was experimenting with it whilst he had the chance to, as he quickly realised that time was returning to normal. Hit realised this quite late, and went to finish the job that he started. He slowly and painfully walked up to Jordan, and punched him multiple times in vital areas: the neck, stomach/gut, chest, face etc. Slowly but surely, Hit saw Jordan finally reacting to the punches that he threw a while ago.

Jordan's eyes widened in shock as he tried to process what had just happened. "Wh-what!? How did you-"

"I don't know, but Rest In Peace Jordan." Hit started to walk away, but Jordan started calling after him again. "Wait!" Hit sighed, "What do you want?"

"I want to know who... who sent you."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"It was... Jackie"

"Jackie huh..." Hit walked away, leaving Jordan to slowly bleed out to death. For Hit, this was his best assassination yet. Well, best in the way that it was really fun. The performance wasn't very good, but he still got the job done.

 **And that's it for chapter 2 of The History of the Time Skip. Sorry it took so long, was really busy with school and homework. I will be working on Chapter 3 soon, but at l least this one is done. Man, that's a lot of _stress_ and _weight_ lifted off of my shoulders. Anyway, have a good one guys and girls, and I'll see you later!!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Frustration

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or take credit for Dragonball Super. This is merely a FanFiction made up whilst i was going to sleep off the top of my head. Also, in the anime, Vados mentions that Universe 6 7 are almost identical, which is why when I describe the setting, it feels a lot like Earth (sorry!)**

 **Some chapter may include strong language.**

 **Any feedback is very much appreciated. Also, if you leave feedback and I don't reply, DON'T WORRY. I still will have read it. Now then, with all of that out of the way, enjoy.**

\- Hit's Hideout - 9:56 AM -

 ***Bzz Bzz* *Bzz Bzz*** Hit punched his alarm clock, sending it flying across the room and smashing into the already beaten wall. The alarm left a mark. Hit proceeded to get up, pushing the bedsheets away from him with a swift swipe of his hand. He still needed to perfect the 'Time Skip' that he had a previous encounter with. Actually, he had encountered it twice before. Once whilst he was asssasinting someone and once he was training. Since then, he hadn't been able to even get a slight indication of it. But, it has only been a month so maybe it just needs more time. **(Universe 6 months are shorter than our months)** _Well,_ Hit thought to himself, _can't let up now._

Hit stepped outside and was blasted by a cool summer breeze. The healthy green grass swayed to the right, keeping on time with the occasional strong winds. For some time of his training sessions, he sat and thought for a while, trying to crack the code to the Time Skip. So far, he had only figured out that all of his muscles had to be tensed and had to be extremely fast, obviously, but what annoyed him the most was that he didn't know how fast he had to be.

Hit sat down and ,again, began to think deeply. How fast would he have to go? And when he figured that out **(which he knew he would)** how would he possibly be able to master that? Hit's head began to hurt so instead of thinking, he got and began to train. To train, Hit had to get faster each time he did, even if it was just a millisecond faster. This was a method that took EXTREMELY long, but it was the safest.

Hit was always stressed out by this and therefore couldn't concentrate as much as he'd liked to. And because he couldn't concentrate, he began to get **EXTREMELY** frustrated, and then frustration led to anger. If you approached Hit before, he wouldn't really talk to you, or he'd just keep to himself and walk on, but if you approached Hit now, he'd either respond with an angry "WHAT!?" or he'd just tell you to shut up and leave him alone. One of his friends, Caulifla, had noticed this but was too afraid to ask him about it. Today though, she decided she had enough of him sulking around and went up to talk to him.

"Hit, come here"

"Why, what do you want?" Hit didn't raise his voice, but the words came out like acid.

"Hey, don't you be rude with me, I'm only asking a question"

"I'm not being rude, and what is your question?"

"Well, you've been quite the douche recently, and, well, you ain't been the friendliest to anyone lately"

"Shut up,"

"No, I'm being serious, you need to calm down. Like now"

"I AM CALM!!"

"NO YOUR NOT!! CAN YOU EVEN HEAR WHAT COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH SOMETIMES!?"

Hit couldn't say anything, it was like his brain was so shocked that it, temporarily, lost the ability to form words. Had what she really been true? And if so, how long had this charade of his been going on for?

Hit needed to take his mind off of the incident, so he looked around at the environment surrounding, looking pretty much anywhere but at Caulifla, but wherever he seemed to look, it was like the environment stared at him back. And not in a nice way.

"I...I-I'm s-s-sorry"

"You damn well should be"

"Hey, come on, cheer up. Here, follow me"

"W-what!?"

"Come on! Are you just gonna stand there?"

"Where are we going?

"You'll see"

And with that, Caulifla sprinted down the mountain, the wind blowing lightly in her face whilst Hit just... stood there.

"*scoff* Fucking Saiyans..."


End file.
